


Red Handed

by gilestel



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: (character is not revived in fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War: The Confession (Marvel), Comic, Director Stark, Fan Comics, Fanart, Implied Temporary Character Death, M/M, The Raft Prison (Marvel), but in my mind they are not permanently dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: Steve Rogerswasimprisoned for his defiance of the SHRA.Now,he's imprisoned for murder.(5 page fancomic)





	Red Handed

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> some people write one-sentence story prompts, other people draw five page comics in hopes that someone else will be inspired to write fic of it  
> (forreal tho, if you know how this ends, please let me know because I SURE DON’T :) :) :) )  
> [tumblr post ](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/175250962411/cw-temporary-character-death-some-people-write)


End file.
